How to Make Ciel Want to Wear a Lady's Dress
by Maria A.O
Summary: cerita sebelum Ciel jadi seorang Lady...bergenre komedi...Ciel dan Sebastian dibuat OOC dan lebay...khusus fic ini boleh di flame      fic kedua di fandom Kuroshitsuji, Mind to RnR?


How to Make Ciel Want to Wear a Lady's Dress

Disclaimer : **Yana Toboso**

By : **Yovphcutez**

Fic kedua di fandom Kuroshitsuji nieh!

Tokoh Ciel dan yang lainnya dibuat OOC!

Pokoknya lebay banget deh!

Jadi, boleh nge-flame kok! ^^

Susah banget dapat inspirasi untuk fic ini lho…

Diambil saat Ciel mau menjadi Lady…

So…happy reading \^0^/

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

"Tuan muda…jangan mencoba untuk kabur ya!" kata Sebastian yang bisa dibilang mengancam The Earl of Phantomhive untuk tidak bergerak bahkan 1 centi-pun dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Jangan bercanda Sebastian…kau tahu kan siapa yang seorang _tuan_ disini?" Ciel bertanya kepada Sebastian yang bisa dibilang mengelak dari perkataan Sebastian. Dengan wajah cemberut, Ciel-pun berlari segesit mungkin agar dapat terbebas dari butler-nya itu.

Ada apa gerangan?

-Flashback Mode On-

"Apa? Menjadi seorang cewek? Tidak mau!" teriak seorang pemuda dari dalam ruangan kerjanya yang luas. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive.

"Jangan begitu…jika kamu tidak mau, bagaimana caramu untuk menemukan siapa pelaku yang sedang dicari-cari Baginda Ratu?" tanya seorang lady yang berpakaian serba merah. Rambutnya-pun berwarna merah. Lady tersebut adalah Madam Red. Pertanyaan Madam Red memang membuat Ciel bingung. Antara menjadi seorang lady yang anggun atau tidak dapat menyelesaikan tugas dari Baginda Ratu dengan baik. Ciel benar-benar bingung sekarang…

"Tapi…aku tidak mau jadi cewek…"

Ciel merajuk dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Membuat pemilik perusahaan Phantom tersebut semakin lucu.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kamu kan sudah tau kalau sebagai anjing penjaga yang baik, kamu harus mematuhi segala perkataan maupun perintah Ratu, Ciel!" bentak Madam Red yang sedang kesal melihat kelakuan anak dari kakaknya yang tidak mau menurut. Padahal dia ingin sekali memakaikan Ciel gaun pink yang manis dan penuh dengan renda-renda. Benar-benar hobi yang cukup…unik bagi Ciel.

Maka Ciel-pun dipaksa untuk mencoba 1001 gaun atau baju aneh bin ajaib yang terdapat di lemari Madam Red. Bagaimana tidak? Karena semua gaun atau bajunya kurang lebih seperti ini…

Berwarna norak (bagi Ciel saja) seperti merah, kuning, hijau, di langit yang biru –bletak!- maaf, maksudnya warna biru. Padahal itu bukan warna norak, melainkan warna biasa pada jaman itu. Kalau warna norak sih…cukup pakai baju dengan warna emas yang menyilaukan hati (?) dan mata saja (ngaco nieh…)

Memiliki motif yang aneh, seperti kotak-kotak yang seharusnya hanya ada di jaman modern, bukan jaman yang Ciel tempati, jaman kuno dimana kertas-pun belum ada –plak!-

Lalu motif yang paling artistik sekali adalah motif batik coklat ala Indonesia. Masa sih gaun itu dibeli di Indonesia? Wuih…jauh banget…bela-belain banget ya…XD~

Modelnya yang cukup…aneh pada masa itu. Salah satunya yaitu pakaian rompi pink dengan tank top hitam yang bertuliskan "ROCK AND ROLL! LOVE MICHAEL JACKSON!" yang dipadu dengan rok mini berwarna mejikuhibiniu (?) dengan motif anime Sailor Moon (?)

Gak matching banget deh…

Benar-benar baju yang super gaje…heran deh, dari mana dapat baju itu…

'_Gila…mana mau aku pakai baju nista kayak gitu! Mendingan aku disuruh ngepel lantai gantiin Mey Rin aja deh'_ batin Ciel sambil mengeluarkan surat lamaran kerja dari punggungnya ( Author: bener tuh? Ngepel rumah Author ajah! –plak!- XD)

"Hei…hei…jangan pakai baju itu! Kamu harus pakai gaun yang anggun! Baju itu kan hanya dipakai pada hari-hari biasa saja!" kata Madam Red yang membuat bola mata Lau melotot 10 centi dari matanya dan hampir jatuh ( WTF? )

'_Aje gile…kira-kira dong kalau mau pakai baju! Masa pakai baju norak itu setiap hari yang bisa menggugah hati para pria dengan pakaian seksi kayak gitu?'_ batin Ciel sampai misuh-misuh gaje (Ciel jadi guanas ih! XP)

-_Flahback Mode Off-_

"Aku tidak Mauuuuuuuuu~~~~!" teriak Ciel sepanjang koridor sambil berlari sehingga mengalahkan rekor dunia sebagai pelari tercepat khusus bayi saat itu (?)

Sebastian yang mengejar dari belakang-pun terhenti. Dia menarik nafas selama 5 menit lalu dihembuskan selama 7 menit (?). Dia terus bernafas seperti itu, membuat Ciel menjadi H2C (harap harap cemas).

"Hng? Ada apa Sebastian?" Ciel berhenti berlari dan berjalan sambil joget-joget gaje menuju ke tempat Sebastian berdiri. Sebastian yang melihat hal itu cuma bisa swetdrop terus muntah berkelanjutan (yukz!). Kayaknya Sebastian bener-bener sakit deh.

"Sebastian! Jangan mati!" Ciel berteriak seperti sedang main drama Manohara (?) sambil menangis pula. Tenang…bukan air mata kok! Cuma obat tetes mata INST* (disensor, takut promosi, hehehe XP)

"Inilah saat terakhirku…melihat kamu…jatuh air mataku…menangis pilu…"

Jiah! Gara-gara keterusan, Ciel sampai nyanyi segala deh! Sebastian cuma melihat tuannya dengan tatapan horror.

"Anu…tuan muda berharap saya mati? Anda tega sekali! Saya kecewa!" kata Sebastian menjadi-jadi. Cuma bagian dari script kok! XD

"Aduh…bukan itu maksudku…sudahlah! Back to the story! Kamu kenapa Sebastian? Sakit?" tanya Ciel bertubi-tubi. Sudah tidak terpengaruh drama Manohara lagi.

"Sepertinya sih iya tuan muda…uhuk uhuk!"

"Sebastian! Ada darah tuh!" Ciel histeris melihat darah yang muncul setelah Sebastian batuk-batuk. Duh…nyebar virus! XD

"Anu…tuan muda…ini bukan…" kata Sebastian tetapi disela oleh Ciel dengan bergaya _'talk to my hand!' _

"Diamlah! Jika begini terus, kamu malah akan mati!" Ciel-pun menangis. Menangis beneran!

Hal itu membuat Sebastian terkejut, kemudian menyeringai…

"Kalau begitu…maukah tuan muda menuruti permintaan saya yang terakhir ini?" tanya Sebastian dengan suara yang dibuat cute banget! Walau lebih terkesan lebay sih…

"Apa itu? Jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik dan tidak jadi mati, semua akan kuturuti!" kata Ciel sungguh-sungguh dengan semangat perjuangan 45! Ciel juga membawa bambu runcing bersamanya (?)

"Kalau begitu…jadilah seorang Lady yang baik saat pesta nanti!" jawab Sebastian yang diikuti dengan ekspresi Ciel yang seolah-olah berkata '_OH MY GOT! MINTA AKU JADI PEREMPUAN?'_ dan tangannya yang memegang pipinya. OOC banget ya!

"Ayolah…kalau tidak saya akan mati!" ancam Sebastian. Gila…butler satu ini licik banget deh! Memanfaatkan kesempitan di dalam kesempatan! Eh, terbalik! Kesempatan di dalam kesempitan! XP

Mau tidak mau, ikhlas tidak ikhlas, percaya tidak percaya, Ciel-pun menuruti permintaan Sebastian yang sejujurnya hampir membuat Ciel nangis darah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi…ini semua agar Sebastian tidak mati dan masih bisa melayani dirinya bak seorang Raja.

Dan pada hari-H, Ciel-pun datang dengan menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan.

'_Aku tidak akan mau menerima tugas dari Ratu jika menyangkut dengan hal ini lagi!_' batin Ciel dalam hati sambil mengumpat tak jelas.

**The End**

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

Hehehe

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga!

Gaje banget yah? Humor-nya garing ya?

Duh…saya minta maaf banget ya kalau banyak kesalahan pada fic saya, maklum, saya ngerjainnya cuma 20 menit…

Ya…kira-kira segitu deh~

Walaupun fic ini gaje, OOC, aneh, gak mutu, dll…

Mohon reviewnya ya!

.


End file.
